Kairō
Kairō '(狩威狼, ''Hunt, Majestic, Wolf), born '''Kyros Tavoularis (Κύρος Ταβουλάρης, キロス・タブラーリス, Kirosu Taburārisu) is a former 3rd Order Wizard of the Lancers Squad of Wing Bind . He is later imprisoned for his perceived treasonous acts, and after his conspiratorial release, starts the Pstryke War with his followers, the Aurans. ' Appearance Kairo has always been noticeable by his blue hair, which has only gotten darker since his release. While as a child and during his years as a Lancer he kept it short, allowing it to spike, his hair grew during his imprisonment, and he kept it that way after his release. During his time in Wing Bind, Kairo always kept clean shaven. However, after his release, he decides to grow a sharp goatee. Kario’s facial hair also grows blue. Kairo has always been extremely muscular, and his immense pride saw him flaunting his muscles at every stage in his life. Most of his outfits were centered around his monstrously muscular body. As a Lancer, most of his coats and shirts exposed his abdominals, and as leader of the Aurans, Kairo’s only upper-body clothing was a jacket hung from his shoulders. While as a teenager and during his time in Wing Bind he was much more lean, his body seems to have grown during his imprisonment. Where his focus used to be his abdominals, now it seems to be his entire upper body. As a teenager, Kairo preferred yellow and oranges. His main pair of pairs has leather padding sewn onto the thighs and shins, as did his jacket on its forearms. During his years as a Lancer, Kairo preferred deep reads, supposedly to offset the color of his hair. He wore tight pants and a tight buttoned down shirt in the years before his final deployment. During his final deployment, Kairo wore a dark red long coat with a wide, open collar. The bottom half of the long coat flared, and there were metal studs sewn into the forearms. After his release, he sports a look consisting gold shoes, white trousers, His white trench coat, stolen from his previous warden, hangs just on his shoulders, revealing its violet interior. After his release, Kairo sports large tattoos across his chest, back, and forearms. While they are first assumed to be Magical or in some way related to his Pstryking, it is eventually revealed they are remnants of the Dragon Egg he was imprisoned in. Kairo lancer 2.png|A younger Kairo, as a member of the Lancers Squad Kairo physique.png|Kairo and his impressive physique as leader of the Aurans after his release Personality Kairo is a man who loves play, and loves battle, and often confuses the two. He is immensely sensitive, and can snap from playful to blood lusted like that. In his youth, Kairo’s sensitivity could lead him to enter periods of depression, where he would rather just settling arguments with simple arm wrestles than all-out bouts. He would often wander and train during these periods. Kairo arm wrestling 1.png|Cairo arm wrestling Abel in his youth... Kairo armwrestling.png|...and continuing to arm wrestle in his older age. After his release, Kairo’s primary trait seems to be his blood lust. His playfulness has translated into an intense desire to seek revenge on his imprisoners and seek out strong opponents. The playful confidence of his youth has become arrogance, though not unfounded, and he often mocks or trash talks his opponents. That being said, this behavior only emerges in opponents he deems worthy of his strength. He has spats of nobility, where he won’t demolish opponents ''too far beneath him (how he determines this is unkown) and has said he is against the strong bullying the weak. His periods of depression have grown into rage when he feels things aren’t going his way. While he sees this as a refusal to lose, other’s mark it as a temper tantrum, harkening back to Kairo’s childlike nature. History Nychthirio Kairo was born Kyros Tavoularis in Greece. He was born into poverty, and by the time he could walk and talk, he had become a courier and information dealer in the '''Nychthirio (夜の野獣 (ニックティリオ), Nikkutirio, νυχθηριο; Greek portmanteau of “''night”'' and “''beast”'', Japanese for “''wild beasts of night”'')' '''criminal ring. He grew into a thief for the ring, a position he would hold until he was a teenager. During his time as part of Nychthirio, Kairo becomes aware of his Pstryke powers, though he is initially unsure of what exactly they are. All that he knows is the when it comes to any kind of fist fight against another enforcer, or a skirmish with a rival gang, Kairo is always much, ''much, ''stronger. If, somehow Kairo is injured, he can call “the heat within” to heal himself at super-speeds. It is this same heat, Kairo says, that fills each of his attacks with the force they contain. The only one who doesn’t treat Kairo like a monster is the man who recruited him from a young age, his thieving mentor '''Sivana' (シバナ)。 Eventually, conflicts with a rival gang, called Redveil '(レッドベイル, ''Reddobeiru) come to a front, and Sivana is forced to send Kairo on a direct attack mission, rather than simply steal or smash and grab. During Kairo’s infiltration of the Redveil HQ, he comes face to face with the gang’s leader, '''Kieresolle (キーレソール, Kīresōru). Kieresolle is the first opponent Kairo doesn’t immediately destroy, and for the first time, he sees battle as playing, now that he can land multiple hits without it being over. Kieresolle can keep up Kairo, and her attacks are actually felt by Kairo. It is in this battle that Kairo manages to use Shine ''for the first time, and rips a hole through Kieresolle. While initially saddened at the end of the battle, Kieresolle unravels and reveals herself as a Disguiser Dragon. Kairo is nothing but excited, and does battle against his new, stronger foe. Sivana is forced to retreat with his forces, and all of Kieresolle’s followers flee as well after seeing their leader was a Dragon. Sivana worries for Kairo, but upon seeing the building-dropping scale that the battle had escalated to, he has no choice but to leave Kairo. Kairo is thrilled. He and the Dragon seem evenly matched in physical combat. While Kairo can perceive the Dragon with his first five senses, he comes to able to sense it with a sixth, ''feeling the Dragon’s presence as a weight or pressure against his own as he learns to sense Reiatsu mid-battle, Pstryking to grow his Reiryoku. As soon as he discerns the Dragon he discerns another, and in an instant, a young boy emerges on the scene and destroys the Dragon with an odd bladeless hilt. The boy then turns around and waves a hand at Kairo, and his world goes dark. Crusader Lancer Final Deployment Imprisonment Release Pstryke War Equipment Dragon Vein Restriction: '''After Kairo’s release from the Dragon’s Egg, he still retains remnants of its imprisoning power in the form of intricate tattoos across his chest, back, and arms. These Magical tattoos are the '''Dragon Vein Restriction (竜血限界限定, Dragon Blood Limit Restriction) designed to keep in check the monstrous power he developed while in the Egg. It is unknown who controls the restrictions. Powers and Abilities Rudimentary Martial Arts Knowledge: 'When it comes to official fighting styles, Kairo is unlearned. His fighting style comes from instinct, and is a rather direct, brutish approach to combat. Pstryking Kairo is a master Pstryker. He awakened his power instinctually, and uses it flawlessly to brew Reiryoku to improve his body, and emit Reiatsu to destroy the world around him. *'Master Regenerator: 'In his younger years, Kairo was a master regenerator. He could Pstryke to keep himself alive when sustaining mortal injuries, and then Pstryke to heal from any wound as long as his Soul survived. *'Peerless Durability: 'After his release from the Dragon Egg, Kairo had been able to Pstryke for long enough with enough focus, thus seemingly maxing out his physical capabilities. Compared to his younger years where he could regenerate from anything, now Kairo just seems to be able to take seemingly any attack with his bare skin. *'Unknowable Spiritual Power: According to many of the Wing Bind captains, upon his release, Kairo is a being of unknown potential. Had he remained aligned with Wing Bind, he surely would have earned the title Excalibur, marking him as Wing Bind’s greatest asset against the Dragons, a Wizard of incomparable ability. In addition, it is known that Kairo’s monstrous strength is still under strain of a seal, as the Dragon Veins remain on his body after release from the Dragon Egg. Kairo shine 2.png|Kairo's red Reiatsu emitted from his Dragon Veins Kairo shine.png|Kairo's red Dragon Vein Reiatsu intensifies Kairo shine 3.png|Kairo's blood-red Reiatsu as he prepares to fight Kairo red aura.gif|A rendition of Kairo's red Reiatsu kairo blue aura.gif|A rendition of Kairo releasing his deeper, blue Reiatsu Kairo white reiatsu.gif|A rendition of Kairo's white Reiatsu emerging *'Master Reiatsu Control': Though as a Pstryker Kairo’s manipulative abilities are limited to his body and Soul, he is an instinctual master of pinpoint Reiatsu release, manipulating his Reiatsu vents into various positions on his body for various effects. In addition, his Reiatsu escalates with his Rage. It begins as a reddish color, and then burning brighter becomes blue and then finally white. **'Victory Knife' (ビクトリー・ナイフ), Bikutorī Naifu): A special punching technique used by Kairo, performed with a fist shaped with an extended middle knuckle. The impact is both powerful and sharp, and with Kairo’s immense strength it can be devastating. However, the physicality alone isn’t where the strength of this technique lies. Developed to fight spiritual entities, the Victory Knife is a compressed emission of Reiatsu from the extended knuckle, meant to be inserted violently into the opponents body. This disrupts the victim’s Reiryoku flow in the area of the attack. When used on Pstrykers, it restricts any further transformation or enhancement in the area before recovery. **'Hōryūken '(崩流拳, Flow-Crumbling Fist): The Hōryūken is a technique that Kairo designed to fight against Quincy and Fullbringer. To intiate the technique, Kairo emits a large volume of Reiatsu from his palm and fingers, compressing it in his grasp like he’s holding an orb. Kairo then swings a punch, and at the moment of impact, he clenches his fist, shattering and releasing the built up Reiatsu. This explosion releases like a shattering in the air, and functions similarly to the Victory Knife but on a larger scale. These Reiatsu shatter spread to the area surrounding the punch, and arrest the flow of spiritual particles in the area. As a result, it makes it much harder for Quincies to collect Reishi, and for Fullbringers to Bring the souls of matter. **'Bloodlust': Like Kenpachi Zaraki, Kairo can send his thoughts on the waves of his Reiatsu, allowing him to use Bloodlust (殺気, Sakki) kairo bloodlust reiatsu.png|Kairo in his youth emitted bloodlusted Reiatsu Kairo peak sakki.gif|Kairo's peak Sakki . With his other-worldy Reiatsu levels and masterful Reiatsu control, his blood lust and spiritual intimidation alone make him a threat. In fact, what some consider his ultimate attack ''is not a physical ability at all, but his power to relay the hopeless of the fight based on his unknowable wealth of power through the use of sheer intimidation and emission of bloodlust. *Coming Volcano ''(来火山, Raikazan): An attack only named after the fact by D’Guul, Raikazan is supposedly the result of Kairo removing his Dragon Vein Restrictions, releasing his full power. It is a simple uppercut, enhanced by Kairo’s monstrous strength and Reiatsu. According to D’Guul, standing before it is akin to standing within an actively erupting volcano. Trivia *Kairō himself is the only one who knows the kanji assigned to his new name. As a result, his followers and enemies after his imprisonment simply refer to him as Kairo (カイロ, Kairo). Quotes *''"In survival of the fittest, you will always lose!" (”適者生存は、お前はいつも負けますよ！” "''Tekishaseizon wa, omaeu wa itsumo makemasu yo!") *''"I am strength." ("俺は強さです." "''Ore wa tsuyosa desu.") Category:Characters Category:Pstryker Category:Tycho-REX